Never Forget
by LilShafe41
Summary: Miki is definitely not your typical pureblood. The moment she heard that Kaname himself was going to an academy to coexist with humans she wanted on board. This was such a revolutionary idea she just had to be a part. Little did she know of the characters she'd be meeting along the way. But somehow she always finds her way back home by the guiding warmth of a certain vampire.
1. Info

Name: Miki (Beautiful princess or priceless beauty) Yamazaki

Age: 16

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 105

Species: Pureblood

Looks: Very long curly apple red hair; Pale porcelain like skin; Amber yellow eyes; Baby face; Very short and petite; Decent size B cup

Powers: Telekinesis (moves things with her mind; can even control people)

Personality: Miki is a very kind and caring girl. She loves to be silly and joke around and when put in a serious situation she acts carefree and amused. She is very observant of people and their nature so she tends to get along with everyone. She only ever gets serious when someone has insulted or harmed someone close to her. She likes to be protective over her friends and always makes sure everyone is safe and happy. She doesn't mind getting insulted and usually just laughs it off.

Likes: Music, having fun, relaxing, thinking, reading, laughing, seeing people happy, occasionally having some quiet time to herself

Dislikes: Rudeness, violence, yelling, being annoyed, people worshiping her for being a pureblood, sympathy

Background: Her parents were the last of the Yamazaki Pureblood clan and she had three older brothers. They were all killed by a mob of angry vampire hunters because they thought that they were killing the villagers. This happened when she was 5 so she still remembers it clearly. She began to live with a aristocrat family of vampires that was close to her family. There was both parents and twins boys two years older then her. She got along with them and eventually started to open up again. Everything was great but then when she turned 16 the twins decided they were going to study abroad. Miki was disappointed and lonely but decided she didn't want home schooling anymore so she heard of Cross Academy and instantly loved the thought of coexisting with humans so she signed up. The story picks up on her getting to Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Attention Avoider**

Miki's POV:

I sat in the back of the taxi waiting in anticipation. The goodbyes from my adoptive parents were hard but it wasn't like I was never going to see them again. I asked for a taxi because I didn't want some big entrance. It was about two in the afternoon so all the humans were in class and I doubted many vampire were up at this time because I was still a bit sleepy myself. The wheels slowly began to stop and I looked out my window to see the beautiful Cross Academy. It was even more beautiful in person. I smiled to myself and paid the man before stepping out with my duffel bag and suitcase in hand. I face the golden gates and gleamed before entering the school. I walked across campus to the Headmaster Cross's office ready for my schedule and uniform. I had already got the shoes ahead of time and was wearing them now with my outfit. I knocked on his door and heard a commotion but was called in. I opened the door and stepped in to see the headmaster behind his desk and along side him was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes and a boy with silver hair and eyes.

"Ah Yamazaki-san. It's good to see you've arrived safely. I didn't expect you so early." He greeted me kindly and standing. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes it's good to see you too Cross-sama. I figured there be less of a commotion is I came now seeing how Day Classes are in session and Night Classes are still sleeping." I said lightly laughing and setting my things down. The girl looked at me with a gapping face and the boy simply scowled at me looking disgusted but his scent was one of a vampire that use to be human. I figured he wasn't to fond of purebloods for changing him. I felt a little self conscious and wondered if there was something on my face.

"Oh I see. Very brilliant Yamazaki-san. Oh yes these two here are my prefects that watch over the ground at night. This is my daughter Yuki Cross and this rude boy here is Zero Kiryu. Don't mind him. He's always this rude. Both of you this is our newest and now youngest Night Class member Yamazaki-san. She is the last pureblood of the Yamazaki clan." Headmaster Cross introduced us and Zero's scowled only increased at the word pureblood. Yuki bowed to me though and I lightly laughed.

"Oh no need for that. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Miki Yamazaki but please just call me Miki. When I heard of a school where vampires and humans were trying to coexist I immediately thought this was a great idea so I wanted to join. If you ever need anything you let me know. I hope we can grow to become friends one day." I said politely and sincerely and then bowing to the both of them. They all looked a bit taken aback. Yuki spoke up though.

"Wow I've never met a pureblood like you before. I mean Kuran-sama is kind as well but you seem so open and trusting of people. Not to mention you're so beautiful and young but so modest. I believe we will be good friends." Yuki complimented but said it in a perplexed tone. Zero dropped the scowl but still seemed cautious of me. I felt my cheeks lightly flush and I became slightly shy.

"Oh yes I heard Kaname-san was attending here. You flatter me too much Yuki-chan. I'm only 16. I believe we will be good friends as well." I said shyly playing with the end of my sweater. She lightly giggled at my reaction.

"So cute~" Headmaster Cross said in a singsong voice watching the little scene between us. Zero rolled his eyes at him. I remembered why I was here though.

"Oh yes I came to get my schedule and uniform. May I have them please? I would actually like to take a nap before I have to go to classes tonight." I said yawning lightly but covering my mouth.

"Oh yes of course. Here you go. Will you two please escort Yamazaki-san to the Night Dorms?" Headmaster said handing me a box and then gesturing to the two prefects.

"Oh no that's not necessary. I caught wind of their scent on the way in and saw the concealed building so I can manage on my own. Thank you for the offer though. It was great meeting you all. I hope to see you around soon. Goodbye." I said grabbing my things and bowing before leaving the office and out back onto the grounds.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Teaser Make An Entrance**  
><span>Miki's POV:<span>  
>I walked towards the strong vampire scent and found myself in front of a two huge doors leading into the Night Dorm territory. I took a deep breath while the wind blew through my ponytail and bangs. I fixed myself making sure I looked decent and then walked through. I walked up to the dormitories door and creaked it open slightly just enough to peer in. It was gorgeous inside with a nicely spaced common room area with staircases cascading down from each side and leading to the balcony above. I lightly knocked on the door.<br>"Anybody home?" I called quietly not really caring. When no response came I let myself in and dropped my bags on one of the couches. I sighed and stretched out my arms and legs from being stuck in that car for almost 6 hours from the airport. Then a scent entered the room. It smelled of frozen water and winter. I looked up to see a male vampire about 18 years old with blond hair and bright blue eyes walking down the left staircase looking dreary. His eyes caught mine for a second and he looked surprised. His lips curled into a mischievous grin as he walked closer to me. I just stood my ground and stared at him.  
>"Well well what do we have here. I haven't seen you around before and you don't look nearly old enough to be in high school. What's your name kid?" He asked coming closer and closer until he was leaning down in my face giving me a flirtatious grin.<br>"Haha you say I look too young to be 16 which I am while you stand there and look too idiotic to be 18 but hey I guess we all got problems huh?" I said laughing in his face. His expression instantly turned to anger. I felt something cold going up legs and looked down to see it was ice being made by this vampire. Two more scents entered the room. Both male. One smelled of vampire blood and sugar while the other really captured my attention. The other smelled of sunlight and flames burning at night. It smelled so relaxing and when I looked over the blonde in front of me shoulders I saw the two boys. The first was short and looked young but older then me. He had purple red-ish hair and lavender grey eyes and watched the situation boredly. The other was much taller and looked 18 he had orange hair and slightly tanner skin then vampires normally have. He also had amber eyes but his were a much darker shade then mine. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and then saw my legs and began to walk faster towards us.  
>"Aidou stop. She's probably a new student." The tall one demanded getting closer. The boy called Aidou apparently wasn't listening because his eyes boar into mine as I kept a casual look on my face and a small smirk. The ice kept crawling up until it got to my thigh it momentarily stopped.<br>"Wanna say that again little girl?" Aidou growled with an agitated look.  
>"What are you deaf now too? You poor thing." I teased patting his head sympathetically. Ice wove around my wrists and pulled them to my sides as Aidou's anger grew. My smirk grew as well only ticking him off more. He grabbed my throat with one hand and the ice crawled around my neck as well. Then too more scent entered the room and were immediately familiar. They were behind me and both were female. The first smelled of earth and sugar while the other smelled of a rich perfume and fine clothes. It was my old friends Rima Toya and Ruka Souen. Their footsteps stopped when they saw the scene.<br>"That hair and the small frame…it couldn't be…" I heard Ruka whisper to herself.  
>"That's definitely her scent Ruka-chan." Rima answered but also sounded stunned. I guess they both saw the ice and the marks it was starting to leave because I heard them gasp.<br>"Aidou stop! What do you think you're doing?! Stop before Kaname…!" Ruka shouted running down the stairs but everyone stopped the minute one very familiar and one new male scents entered. The first smelled of book pages and tea and it smelled very nice. The other I could practically smell the authority. He smelled of linen and shared a scent of Yuki in him.  
>"Aidou please explain what you think you're doing to our newest student and a very close friends of mine?" Kaname asked in a very annoyed tone. Aidou's expression turned to terror not even looking up. His hand dropped but before he called the ice off I chuckled and broke through it as if were a toothpick. I brushed it off of me while laughing.<br>"Don't me so serious Kaname-kun. We were just playing. I really wanted to make friends with Aidou-senpai." I explained looking up at him at the top of the staircase smiling. He looked at me once over and began to walk down the stairs as he spoke.  
>"Even if that's so there's still no excuse for those frost marks." Kaname said stopping a few feet in front of us. He motioned for me to come by him and I did. He looked at me with a sympathetic look trying to apologize but I rolled my eyes. He smirked before facing all of the other students.<br>"This is our newest and now youngest member as she is 16. Two of you here already now but this is Miki Yamazaki. The last Yamazaki purebloods. Please treat her with the same respect you treat me." Kaname explained holding my shoulder. Another short white haired girl had joined us a long time ago but watched from the corner. The five that didn't know out of the eight looked utterly shocked but Aidou looked the most horrified.  
>"You know Rima, Ruka and now Hanabusa Aidou. The short one with red hair is Senri Shiki, the one who smells of books is Takuma Ichijo, I believe you might of seen each other a couple times but I don't think you've officially met, then the quiet one in the corner over there is Seiren, and then the tall one over there with the orange hair is Akatsuki Kain." They all bowed after recovering from their shock.<br>"Oh please don't. I really don't like the whole special treatment formality thing. It's a great pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can become good friends." I said smiling and bowing to them taking them all by surprise.  
>"Still the same Miki." Rima said smirking. Ruka nodded agreeing. Kaname ruffled my hair and I pouted at him but then he became serious again.<br>"Hanabusa don't think because Miki is so forgiving that you will get out of punishment." Kaname said in a warning voice. Then Kain spoke up.  
>"Lord Kaname I ask permission to split the punishment with my cousin." He asked bowing his head. Kaname nodded and both Aidou and Kain stood before Kaname. I looked at them bewildered and saw as Kaname raised his hand to the both of them. Then as if in slow motion his hand swished through the air. I raised my voice not wanting to see them hurt.<br>"Wait stop!" *smack* Everyone gasped as I stood there in between Kaname and the two cousin. The two were pushed back a couple inches but I was looking down at the ground with a red hand mark now present on my cheek. I looked up annoyed at the slight stinging on my cheek as I rubbed it. I turned behind me to look at the cousins who were staring at me bewildered.  
>"You guys are okay, right?" I asked giving a gentle look hoping they were unharmed. They simply stared at me in shock.<br>"Miki…why did you…?" Kaname asked stunned and confused. I turned around and gave him a sheepish grin.  
>"Sorry about that Kaname. You know how I feel about violence besides it wasn't Aidou's fault and Kain didn't have anything to do with it so I see no reason that anyone but myself should be punished. I was the one who pushed Aidou over the edge and insulted him. He was simply defending his honor like any person would when facing a complete stranger. I'm the one at fault here." I explained rubbing the back of my head sheepishly and admitting my fault.<br>"I understand Miki. Thank you for clearing that up. I'm at fault too. I was going to escort you here but I didn't expect you so early. Please forgive me." Kaname said bowing to me.  
>"There's nothing to forgive but if you'll excuse could you tell me where my room is. I'd like to get some sleep before classes start." I explained going over and grabbing my stuff off the couch.<br>"Of course. Hanabusa and Akatsuki please escort her to her room and make sure everything is to her liking. It's good to have you here Miki. It's been too long. Everyone else is dismissed to your rooms." Kaname said before walking away. I nodded and waved as Rima and Ruka walked away and they waved back smiling. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Aidou and Kain waiting by the staircase. I smiled and walked after them as they lead me through the corridors. They offered to take my things but I declined. Aidou finally struck up a conversation.  
>"You didn't have to do that you know. I've gotten use to it now." Aidou said almost like he was pouting. I giggled. They looked back at me surprised.<br>"I know but I couldn't just stand by as two innocent people got hurt for something I did. Besides I really don't like violence. It's something that I've never been very good with understanding. It's always made no sense to me." I said indifferent shrugging my shoulders. Then I was surprised when I heard Kain chuckle. He looked over his shoulder at me grinning.  
>"You're really something else." He said before shaking his head as we continued to walk. Aidou looked at his cousin surprised but then smirk too.<br>"Thank you…I think…" I whispered feeling my cheeks slightly flush but ducked my head and let my bangs curtain my face so they wouldn't see. We finally stopped in front of two large doors. They let me in and I saw I had a private room to myself and it was gorgeous. I walked in and dropped my things and looked around dazed before a big smile broke across my face.  
>"This is amazing! Is this really all mine?" I asked spinning around before looking back at the two with the most ecstatic expression. They swapped a looked before looking back at me and nodding. I smiled even wider before plopping down on my bed. Aidou walked into my room a little shaking his head and looking at me confused.<br>"You make no sense kid. Are you sure you're a pureblood Yamazaki-san?" He asked looking at me bewildered. I stood up and looked at him smiling. My eyes turned red and he began to walk towards me looking completely stunned.  
>"Aidou what are you doing?" Kain asked looking at his cousin suspicious.<br>"I'm not doing this!" Aidou yelled frustrated trying to break through my power. I just smirked and revealed my second power when Aidou stopped in front of me. 'Don't freak out you two. These are my powers and to answer your question Aidou, yes I am a pureblood, unfortunately. Please from now on call me Miki. I hate formalities. Treat me as you would a normal vampire' I said into their minds so they both heard and looked at me wide eyed.  
>"You can read our minds too?" Aidou asked annoyed. I laughed and called off all my powers making my eyes go back to normal.<br>"No. I can project my thoughts into someone else's mind but I can't read their mind." I explained ruffling Aidou's hair. He pouted and fixed his hair. I laughed and Kain walked over to us and put his hand on his cousin's shoulder.  
>"We should probably go. She said she wanted to sleep." Kain said remembering what I said earlier. Aidou looked at him and shrugged and they were turning to leave. I got a disappointed look realizing I was having so much fun with them. They both saw and Kain smirked. He patted my head making me look up at him.<br>"Get some rest. Meet us at our room before classes start so we can escort you. We don't need you getting lost." Kain said smiling down at me. I went from lonely to surprised to happy all in a couple seconds. I smiled softly and nodded.  
>"Thank you…both of you." I said smiling kindly at them making them look surprised but then they smirked too before leaving and closing the door behind them. I sighed and quickly unpacked my things and took out my uniform and set it out so it wouldn't wrinkle. I put my phone on my nightstand along with my laptop and plugged them in to charge as I went and plopped on my bed and curled up falling into a deep sleep.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Never Stop Caring**

Miki's POV:

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm going off on my phone. I shut it off and drowsily got out of bed and saw outside my window the sun slowly going down towards the horizon. I took a quick shower get the smell of airport and taxi off me. I dried out my hair and put it in it's usual high ponytail with my bangs loose. I brushed my teeth and got all ready and then put on the normal girls night class uniform. I looked in the mirror making sure everything was decent before heading out and going towards the scent of Kain and Aidou. Their scents were complete opposites so it wasn't hard to find their room. There was about 10 minutes until the we left for classes so I didn't need to rush. I lightly knocked on their door and then waited. Kain answered the door with a bored look and then saw me and smirked.

"The uniform suits you nicely. Let's go Aidou." He complimented and then called over his shoulder. I smiled shyly and then Aidou came over and saw me as well and got another flirtatious grin.

"My my what a cute little beauty." He said pushing past his cousin and wrapping one arm around my waist and the other grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow unamused. He saw my expression and huffed.

"You're no fun. It would've been better if you got all flustered." He pouted as he let go and all three of us headed for the front door. I was standing between the two.

"My apologies Aidou-senpai. Didn't mean to disappoint you but I've grown up with guys my whole life. The whole flirting thing doesn't work on me. Though I do get embarrassed from genuine compliments. I usually didn't get those much so that's still new to me." I said chuckling as we walked explaining. The two of them looked at me surprised by my openness but then smirk. We got to the front door and I relaxed on one of the couches as Rima Shiki and Ruka came over and sat by me. We talked and laughed and I caught up with the two girls on how things were going with their lives. We were interrupted though when Kaname came down signaling for all of us to head outside to the gates. I could already hear the shrilling voices of fan clubs for each member of the night class. I stood right behind and a little to the left of Kaname while Aidou was on my left and Kain was on my right. Aidou was excited but Kain looked more annoyed then anything. I smirked and the gates opened. The voices only got louder as we began to walk out. There was a lot of fuss and Aidou was loving it when he stepped away from my side everyone saw me and starting murmuring. I saw Yuki and Zero holding off the fan clubs and I smiled. I walked away from the group surprising them. I saw Yuki having a lot of trouble so I went to her side. She noticed me beside her and looked surprised.

"Oh Yamazaki-san! The uniform suits you really well." She complimented. I lightly blushed but smiled.

"Thank you very much Yuki-senpai and please don't be so formal with me. I'd like it better if you called me by my first name, Miki. It's a lot less of a mouth full too." I said laughing lightly not noticing all the eyes on us. She nodded dazed for a moment. I heard someone clear their throat and looked back to see Kaname waiting.

"Coming Kaname-senpai. It was great to see you and Zero-senpai both again. Oh and all of you be nice to Yuki and Zero-senpai and listen to what they say. I, Miki Yamazaki, would hate to see any harm come them. It'd be an awful shame. Well goodbye Yuki-senpai, Zero-senpai." I called to Kaname and then addressed the crowd of students before walking back to my spot. Kaname smiled at me and I grinned before we all started walking again. Kain patted me on the head and Aidou pouted and put his arm lazily around my shoulders as we walked. Confused I just shrugged and went with it. We made it to class and once the teacher introduced me to the whole class he made my seat between Kaname and Ichijo. Kain and Aidou sat behind me and Shiki, Rima and Ruka sat in front of us. Classes seemed to fly by compared to what I was used to. We all took our time heading back to the dorms and I'd talk with everyone. I noticed Aidou sneak off and Kain follow reluctantly. I smirked and followed closely behind. I saw Aidou find some day class girls and start flirting. They of course got all flustered and Aidou sneakily went to go drink her blood. I really didn't care but found Kain annoyed face amusing. That was until the wind picked up and an incoming scent made me concerned and I knew I had to act before things went bad. I stepped out from the shadows.

'Aidou stop.' I stated firmly and demanding through his mind getting his attention and making him stop from piercing her skin. Then I spoke out loud getting everyone's attention.

"My my Aidou-sempai. You're such a shameless flirt. I swear it'll be the end of you one day." I teased lightly going and standing by Kain who was just as surprised as Aidou. The girls giggled at my comment making Aidou give me an annoyed look.

'Don't give me that look. Kaname is on his way here now.' I said to his mind again and his eyes widened in fear. Kain saw we were having a silent conversation and seemed annoyed.

"Sorry girls but I think you should head back to your dorms. You never know what dangerous creatures are out at night looking for a snack." I joked lightly and they seemed dazzled but nodded and began to walk away. Aidou went to speak to me but I spoke to his and Kain's mind again.

'Don't say a single word about what just happened. Kaname's within hearing distance of us. Don't get yourselves in trouble by having him hear what happened.' I demanded as I motioned casually for them to walk in front of me going back towards the night dorms. They nodded and silently they lead me towards the night dorms. Only a couple seconds into walking Kaname stepped out onto the walkway looking annoyed and motioned for us to follow him. We silently followed and made it back to the night dorms and taken straight to his office. We all three stood waiting for him to talk.

"Aidou how many times do you plan on breaking the rules and wondering the campus at night? And Kain you should have enough common sense to stop him. Now you drag Miki into this. Your behaviors are becoming completely unacceptable." He said seriously staring them both down making them look down at the ground in shame.

"Please Kaname-kun don't say such harsh things to them. This was once again my fault. I was the one who asked Aidou-senpai and Kain-senpai to show me around campus and even if they knew they weren't suppose to what vampire would be stupid enough to turn down the orders of a pureblood. I'm sorry I didn't realize that this was a rule. Please forgive me. It'll never happen again." I said apologizing with a bow and an ashamed expression. Kaname nodded.

"I see. You two are dismissed. Miki stay here. I'd like to have a word with you." I nodded and saw Kain and Aidou hesitate swap concerned looks.

'Leave now. Everything is going to be fine.' I reassured them through their minds. They sighed and nodded to Kaname before passing by me both brushing their hand against mine as to reassure me. When the door shut Kaname waited a good minute before speaking again.

"Why are you protecting them? You met them only today yet you're treating them like old friends. Why?" He asked confused. I looked at him bothered.

"Why must there be a meaning behind everything I do with you? Why do you always seem to be trying to figure me out like I'm hiding things from you? When in all honesty I've never kept a single thing from you. Why do you refuse to trust me?" I asked slowly starting to lose my composure and my voice begin to show the hurt I felt. When I got no answer I continued.

"If it's really such a big concern of yours then fine I'll tell you why. I treat them this way because I want to be friends with them. I don't want to be some pampered little princess. I've had enough of fake friends because of my status to last me a life time. Sure I got you Rima and Ruka but even you refuse to believe me. So I refuse to be on some high horse because of what is in my blood. But god forbid that thought even crosses your mind! The thought I just want to have friends and protect them with everything in me is just crazy to you isn't it?! Well I'm done then! We are no longer friends Kaname!" I started of growling as I spoke but soon snapped and yelled at him while tears stung at my eyes. I dismissed myself and turned on my heel and stormed out of his office slamming the door behind me. The sound echoed through the halls. I stood there for a second wiping the tears away. I heard the sound of glass shattering but ignored it and marched to my room and slamming that door too. I went to my bed and sat down pulling my knees to my chest and letting out a sigh putting my palm to my forehead trying to relax. I had a terrible headache now. Only seconds later there was a light tapping at my door. When I didn't sat anything it was slightly opened and Aidou and Kain peered in. I instantly gave a small smiled at them genuinely liking their presence and not wanting to worry them.

"Oh hi sorry I guess I didn't hear you knock. Come in. What are you doing here?" I asked in a cheery voice. They entered and came over to my bed and sat on the edge leaving a space for me to sit in the middle. I scooted over and sat on the edge and swung my legs happily.

"So what happened? You know…after we left." Aidou asked sounding worried. I looked over confused.

"Nothing really." I said indifferent shrugging my shoulders. Aidou looked upset by my answer. He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Oh really so you just get upset and slam doors for nothing?" He questioned angrily as I looked at him surprised but then looked away from his gaze with sadness in my eyes. I was pulled from Aidou's grip into Kain's side making my face right at his neck and his arm around my middle.

"If we would've known this would happen then we would've stayed and told the truth but you promised us everything was going to be okay." Kain explained putting his chin on top of my head.

"But you two didn't get in trouble so everything is okay." I whispered out against his neck confused by what they were trying to say. I accidentally made him shiver from my breath. Aidou came closer to my side and grabbed my hand and pulling it around him so I was holding him to my side as he nuzzled my cheek.

"Yea but your not okay so everything is not okay." Kain explained sounding ashamed. I gasped slightly surprised and tears stung at my eyes.

"The rest of you can come in. I know you're there." I choked holding the tears from spilling over as Rima, Ruka, Shiki, and Ichijo appeared in my doorway looking sheepish and concerned. I nuzzled back at Aidou's cheek and nuzzled Kain's neck one more time before standing out of their grip. I patted my bed motioning for all of them to sit on it since it was so big everyone fit I went over to Rima and hugged her as I began to cry into her shoulder. Rima rubbed my back trying to comfort me as Ruka came over and rubbed the back of my head.

"Tell us what happened sweetie." Ruka cooed to me as I grabbed her free hand and held it. I tried to calm my light sobs.

"Well I didn't want Aidou-senpai and Kain-senpai to get into any trouble so I told Kaname-senpai that it was my fault we were wondering the campus. He told them to leave but for me to stay behind and I did. Then he asked why I was protecting them and I kinda lost my temper. I asked him why he refuses to trust me and he didn't answer so I told him why. I told him because I wanted to have honest genuine friends. I said other then you two and Kaname that I had enough fake friendships to last me a lifetime and even though he was my oldest friend he still didn't trust me. And then I told him that we're not friends anymore." I explained in a crying type voice sounding very childish. Rima set me in her lap so I was facing to the side and my head was in her neck. Ruka and Rima seemed surprised by me calling off my friendship with Kaname. He was my first friend.

"I'm the worst. He probably hates me now." I whimpered out as more tears spilled over. Rima hushed me and Ruka rubbed my arm looking into my sorrowful eyes.

"You know that's not true Miki. No one could ever hate you. You were only speaking from your heart. It'll be okay just give it time. You both are heated you right now. Just let things cool off." Rima softly said brushing my hair away from my face. Seiren then appeared in the doorway. She called Ichijo over and whispered something before giving my an apologetic look and leaving. Ichijo came over to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Don't worry Miki. Everything will work out. Don't let this trouble you so. Beside we're all living in the same dorm. The two of you will eventually have to talk." Ichijo said kindly with a genuine smile. I nodded smirking and he lightly kissed my forehead before leaving and closing the door behind him. I cried a little longer before I fell asleep in Rima's arms.

Kain's POV:

I watched as Miki's breathing slowly evened out and she fell asleep. It was already about four in the morning. I heard Rima sigh.

"What an amazing creature." She complimented as Shiki and Aidou looked at her odd. Ruka nodded in agreement.

"It's amazing with all she's been put through that she can still find a way to care so much for everyone. To us two she's always been like the little sister and yet the big sister we've never had." Ruka said admiring the pureblood in front of her still holding her hand lightly.

"How so?" Shiki asked slightly curious by what she meant. Ruka smirked thinking of how to explain.

"At times like we've all just seen she acts childish and concerned about how people close to her perceive her words and how this will affect the two of them. Other times as we saw earlier today with Aidou and Kain where she protects the innocent even if it has nothing to do with her. She's so caring and kind to all she meets and refuses to be treating any differently then a normal vampire would be. Rima and I saw her get hurt a lot when we were younger by people who were using her for her status. When she would find out she would always defend them saying it's just instinct to want to use your resources to higher yourself. Then when her family was murdered we didn't see her for a good two years and when she finally came out to the vampire community again she was still same old funny, silly, ingenious, caring girl that we knew as kids. She was already at a college level of learning by the time she was 10. Her adoptive parents always gave her the best education and her brothers were always at her side looking up to her as a role model even though she's two years younger then them. Even though she's been used a countless number of times and must have so many scars on her heart she still finds a way to be true to herself and those around her. She's been the most amazing friend to Rima and I. I'm glad she's here." Ruka said adoringly staring at the girl in front of her on Rima's lap. Rima was giving her the same look. Rima kissed her forehead and Ruka followed doing the same.

"Be good to her. She seems to want to be you three's friend as well as Ichijo's and Seiren's. Though she would protest you all should feel honored." Rima said to Aidou, Shiki and myself. I expected Aidou to scoff but he only smirked and nodded watching the sleeping girl. Shiki nodded as well. I shrugged but smiled.

"Now Kain could you please put her to bed. My agent would be furious if I pulled something." Rima asked monotone as usual. I sighed and nodded. I picked her up bridal style off Rima's lap and everyone left. I walked over and pulled back the blankets before putting her down on her bed and pulling the covers back over her so it cover all the way to her shoulders. She lightly whimpered and cuddled into the blankets. I patted her head and she sighed contently. It really was hard to believe that this innocent little being in front of me was in fact a pureblood and a scarred one at that. I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips to the top of her head. I smiled and went to turn but her hand came up and lightly brushed mine.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered/mumbled out. I looked back confused only to see her asleep. I smirk and headed for her door only to be stopped in my tracks when she finished the rest of her sleep talk.

"…Kain…" She lightly called out making me whip around in surprise. I saw her whimper a little more in her sleep before rolling over and falling silent. I snapped out of my trance and walked out of her room closing the door behind me. That girl…the way she makes my heart beat…she's truly something else.

3rd Person POV:

A little over a week has gone by at Cross Academy since Miki has arrived and a lot has changed due to her presence. She now had her own fan club that was increasing by the day consisting of both boys and girls but mostly boys. She hung out with Aidou and Kain almost all the time now along with the rest of the gang. She quickly gained the trust of her fellow night class members and fit in right with the whole gang as if she had been there all along. Kaname and Miki still haven't spoken or even glanced at each other since the argument. Today was a Friday and it's around 4:00 p.m. and all classes were cancelled due to a holiday so Miki was sleeping in her room not bothering with getting breakfast. Kain was walking to Rima and Ruka's room wanting to ask something of them and Aido unfortunately tagged along. When he got there he bumped into Shiki who was going to see Rima and Ichijo who didn't want to feel left out. He groaned out of frustration not wanting so much company. He went to knock but Shiki just walked straight in without permission.

"I came to see Rima, Kain came to ask something, Aidou tagged along with Kain, and Ichijo came because he could." Shiki explained very straight forward to the two annoyed girls sitting on their beds. He pulled his hand through his hair and sighed. They waited for his question.

"All I came to ask about Miki's eating habits, if you knew them. It's been bugging me. She's almost always with Aidou or myself and if she's not with us she's with one of you and if she's not with someone she's sleeping. Lately she's been sleeping more then usual. I just want to know when she's feeding." He explained annoyed and waiting for a logical explanation but when he didn't get a response he looked to see them both exchanging a questioning look. He furrowed my eyebrows confused. They both had known everything about her up until this point.

"We don't know… I've never thought about it until now but we've never seen Miki feed. We've seen her eat human food at vampire gatherings but never actually feed on some form of blood." Ruka said astonished thinking back on all the time they'd seen her.

"Just go ask her. I bet she'd tell you." Rima suggested to Kain. Kain groaned but headed off to go ask anyway. Aidou tagged along again not really saying anything which was unusual for him but Kain wasn't complaining. They both finally got to her room and Aidou knocked. When they didn't get an answer they figured she was sleeping so they walked in. To their surprise though she was not there. Kain checked her bathroom and she wasn't there either. Her bed was perfectly made and her pajamas folded too. He looked closer and saw a note stuck to them.

'Went into town.' Was all it said. He couldn't even call her because her phone was on the charger by her bed. Kain's annoyance grew as he showed Aidou. Aidou looked surprised. It was only 4 p.m. meaning the sun was still high in the sky. Her skin would get burnt if she was out in the sun for too long especially with her fair complexion.

"Tell the others." Kain ordered of his cousin. Aidou nodded but hesitated.

"Where are you going?" Aidou asked.

"To ask Kaname if he knows anything about this." Kain answered. Aidou looked surprised but went towards where the others were while Kain hastily walked to Kaname's room. He knocked on the door and when he heard the usual 'Come in.' He walked in and saw Kaname staring out his window looking gloomy. He looked over at Kain amused but Kain just stared back at him with an even serious look. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so serious Akatsuki?" Kaname asked in his amused tone.

"Miki left a note saying she went into town and left her phone behind. Do have any knowledge of why she would go to town and why so early?" Kain asked getting straight to the point. Kaname's amused look instantly vanished and he stood looking very serious.

"No I don't but the sun's too high for her to be out there too long. Find her and bring her back immediately." Kaname ordered and Kain nodded knowing he'd be going to find her whether Kaname ordered him to or not. He went to the front door to see everyone already there waiting for him as they embarked towards town with one mission in mind: Find Miki and fast.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dancing To Death**

Miki's POV:

I strolled through town staying in the shadows of the building with a light black hoodie that had green cherry blossom petals flowing down the side with jean shorts that were about mid-thigh and matching green flip flops on. My hair was pulled up into it's usual high ponytail with my black ribbon and naturally curled around my face and down my back. Lately I had been keeping up with the reports of missing people and a lot had been happening recently in the town outside Cross Academy. I knew this was no coincidence. A level E had to be lurking around and a smart dangerous one at that. I had got a call from some local vampire hunters just minutes ago asking for me to exterminate it. I agreed and was now on the prowl wasting now time in taking down this threat. I wasn't one for violence but this wasn't just killing a level E. This was me saving the lives of his future victims. They suspected he wasn't any normal blood crazed level E. No this one was smart and coexisting with humans to lure them to him. They said all the victims had been at a local club and every time it had been in the afternoon time that people had lost site of the missing person. I walked into the club and instantly the smell of sweating bodies and hormones rushing through my senses as music played. Though I easily caught the scent of the level E. He was about 20-ish looking, very well groomed and his appearance was alluring. He was dancing with a woman about 19 who was completely oblivious to the danger she was in. In this atmosphere he would never be able to smell my pure blood with his weak level E senses but I was still not going to underestimate him. I put on a charismatic smile as I walked up to the D.J. He took a double take when he saw me an grinned down at me.

"Can I help you little lady?" He asked flirtatious. My smile made me seem older then I was.

"Why yes you can. Why don't you let me take over? I know exactly what they want." I asked in an alluring voice. His lust got the best of him and he was stuck under spell. He nodded and let me do as I wished as I picked a new song.

"Alright everyone. I'm about to show you a new dance around here. Let's see if you can keep up." I called into the mike grabbing everyone's attention I stood on the platform in front of the club as the song 'Cupid Shuffle' began to play. It was popular back in America but I doubt many Japanese have heard it. I performed the easy steps but did the 'walk it out' part with a little more hip rolling then necessary. Everyone caught on and followed my lead getting into it and having fun. I made eye contact with the level E and he seemed please with me. I saw I was his new target for the day. After the song finished I clapped laughing and everyone applauded as well. I walked off the platform and sat at one of the tables that lined the dance floor. I saw the vampire come over and sit close to me. I ignored him though and continued to watch people dance.

"You were amazing up there." He complimented me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I said quickly before looking back at the dance floor not acknowledging him. He looked surprised I didn't fawn over him like probably most girls would have. He smirked only wanting me more.

"Why don't you come show me some more of your moves out there on the floor?" He suggested in a seductive tone.

"I doubt you could keep up with me honey." I scoffed looking at him in doubt. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really. Why don't we test that little theory of yours?" He said grabbing my hands and pulling me up from my seat and onto the dance floor. I shrugged my shoulders and went with him knowing my plan was working. The song 'Temperature by Sean Paul' came on and we start dancing together. It started off fun and playful but then as he got more into me I started grinding into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me in place as he pushed my hair to the side as he kissed the back of my neck. I lightly moaned just to make him lose himself more. I could tell holding back was becoming harder for him. It was time now. I turned in his arms to face him.

"Why don't we take this out back?" I whispered into his ear seductively. He groaned liking the thought as he grabbed my hand and quickly led me outside. When we were outside in a dark alley way he instantly began kissing all over my neck. I moaned out just to push him further over the edge. He finally came to rest at the side of my neck. He went to show his fangs to bite but he stopped due to the awful pain in his abdomen. He looked up to see my glowing red eyes staring down at him menacingly.

"Vampire…? You tricked me you bitch! What are you doing to me?!" He looked at me frightened but then began to yell at me as he slowly backed away hunched over in pain.

"Tsk tsk it's not nice to say such hurtful names. After all you are insulting the girl who's crushing your organs with just the power of her mind." I teased lightly and then crushed harder making him spit out blood.

"You shall never take another life. Die." I spoke becoming utterly serious and used the finishing blow. A final shudder went up his spine as he fell to the floor. I blinked calling off my powers and then heard the hurrying tapping of shoes. I turned and saw the night class running towards me looking relieved. I looked surprised but then smiled. Kain reached me first.

"This is what you went out for. To flirt with some level E serial killer and then kill him. You could've left a more detailed note." Kain seemed annoyed. I frowned.

"My apologies. It was kind of last minute. Um how much did you guys see?" I asked worried. Kain, Aidou and Ichijo grimaced while Ruka and Rima muffled laughter. Shiki just kept his bored look.

"Since you two started dancing." Shiki said bluntly. I turned a light pink and scratched the back of my head embarrassed. Just then the level E I thought I killed rose up and went for Kain. How was he still alive?! I used my power to make everyone move back a good distance as I leapt into his path quick pulled out a fan hiding in my pocket and sliced him clean up the middle splitting him in two. Blood went across my face and body as he landed on either side of me. I flicked my fan getting off the blood and putting it back in my pocket as my eyes went back to normal and my body calmed from the adrenaline. I looked at my friends and they looked at me stunned. I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Nice work Miki-chan. Too bad you got that nasty level E's blood on you." Aidou said in an impressed tone. I smirked and took off my hoodie revealing the nice silky green shirt I had on with a formal black half jacket over my shoulders.. I used the dry side of my hoodie to wipe off my blood on my body and face since none got in my hair or on my shorts.

"Ok I'm ready now. Let's go back." I said once I was done in mere seconds. They nodded and we all walked back out to the streets together. We got out to the main street and stayed in the shadows of the building. Then I remembered something I needed to do while I was here.

"Oh I almost forgot I gotta go get something. You guys go ahead I'll be back in a minute. I'll meet you at the dorms." I said hurriedly turning to go back to one of the shops. Kain caught my arm though and gave me a stern look.

"We're on orders from Lord Kaname to bring you back. Immediately. It's to early and bright for you to be out. You're going to burn." He stated trying to make me realize the situation they would all be in if I didn't hurry back. I looked at him a bit shock but sighed.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine. I'll let Kaname know myself that I will be home just a few seconds after you. I have to get this now so please just go back." I pleaded before pulling myself from his grip and jogging away until I disappeared down the street. I stopped and focused until I felt Kaname's presence far off back at the school and spoke through his mind.

_'I'm fine. Don't punish them. I ran off on my own. I'll be back a few seconds after them.' _I said letting him know. I bean to walk again until I walked to the post office. I walked up to the counter. I asked the man for my package and he gave the small box to me. I smiled and thanked him before heading back to the street. I walked briskly through the shadows wanting to get back quickly to go back to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Promise of A New Beginning**

Miki's POV:

After only a few minutes I made it back to the dorms to see the doors had just closed meaning the others had just gotten home. I walked in only seconds after them. They looked relieved and then confused by the small rectangular package in my hand. Before anything was said Kaname appeared at the top of the staircase looking at me unamused and upset. I looked back at him with an indifferent stare but walked up the left staircase to him. He met me on the last steps so I was at the top face to face with him.

"When were you given permission to leave? I understand we are equals as purebloods but I still am the president of this dorm and you should've still come to tell me you were leaving. Not to mention you should have enough common sense to at least wait until the sun wasn't almost at it's highest. This was all completely reckless. Explain yourself." Kaname said very serious and demanding. I raised an eyebrow but looked at him bored making his annoyance grow.

"I was asked by some of Headmaster Cross's fellow vampire hunters to take out a dangerous and smart level E that was on a killing spree in town. He works during the day so vampires wouldn't suspect he was a level E. If I would've waited one more minute another life would've been taken. I can take care of myself Kaname-senpai. Don't let my appearance fool you." I said indifferent staring into his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and then sighed. He began to walk away looking defeated.

"Fine. Do as you wish." Kaname said in an uncaring tone making me feel guilty. I pushed my pride away as I sighed making him turn back to see my pained face surprising him.

"I'm sorry I'm like this Kaname-senpai. I've really wanted to apologize for the things I've said but I don't know. At first I thought maybe we really shouldn't be friends. Maybe you had enough that if one was gone it wouldn't matter. Then I realized what a selfish person I was because even if it was better if we weren't friends I still wanted to be your friend anyway. Silly huh?" I said quietly looking down at the ground and looking ashamed. Kaname gave a small smirk before coming back over and patting my head. I looked up at his eyes to see an almost relieved look in his eyes.

"Not a million friends in the whole world could've comforted the pain in my chest when you slammed those doors. You've always told me exactly how you felt. Never censoring yourself so you didn't offend me. I always admired that until you felt that you were so betrayed by me you began to cry in front of my own eyes. I've never felt that kind of self hatred before. From now on if you have those sort of feelings come to me sooner about them so you don't bottle it up so much that it hurts you like that. You won't be less of a friend." Kaname reassured me patting my head. I looked at him a little stunned before a smile broke across my face and I laughed innocently out of joy. He chuckled but then looked at the box in my hand and gave me a questioning look. I realized I had forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah. I got a call saying it came in today so that's the only reason I accepted to go into town this early." I said smiling but opening the box to pull out two perfect looking golden yellow roses with their thorny stems twisted together. I set the box aside and looked at Kaname with a kind look.

"Of course you know the Yamazaki's are or should I say were a very medical and scientific oriented bunch even though we originated from warriors. Well this was one of our last experiments. My mother started it because my father loved roses very much. He loved the whole idea of how such a simple plant could have so many meanings based on color, quantity and presentation so she wanted to create everlasting roses. Roses that never die or lose their shape even after their cut from the plant. People thought she was crazy for such a thought but she just wanted to show father that she truly did love him. I would watch for hours on end mixing things and placing them in plants. Then she was forced to give it up because more serious matters came up so I took it over for her secretly and finely after months I got it. I finally was able to make these two flowers last forever. I went to show my mother and father but it was the day they died so I never got to show them. The whole house was set on fire and because my discovery was based off of one of my mom's mixtures I've never been able to recreate it again. I've kept these for 11 years now and they look as if they just got cut this morning. I didn't want them to be damaged on the way here so I special ordered them so they'd arrive safely. Then when we had our disagreement I came up with a great idea. You wanna hear it?" I explained the whole story with a content look but then asked him giddy and proud of myself completely forgetting the whole night class was at the bottom of the stairs watching and hearing our whole conversation. He nodded smiling.

"Ok. Well you see I figured the best thing I could do was give them to you. It all fits. I mean we had that argue so this is what would be best to show that I still want to be your friend. After all yellow roses are most famous for meaning friendship, delight and good luck but also a lot of people don't know that it means a promise of a new beginning so please accept my promise that from now on I'll be a much better friend. Your suppose so take the thorns off to show love and care but I thought it better to keep the thorns because in friendship there are a lot of obstacles and we are inevitably not going to agree on everything but nonetheless we can still be friends." I said holding them out in my palm offering them to him. He looked shocked now knowing how precious they were to me.

"I couldn't. This means too much-" He tried to deny taking them but I cut him off.

"Don't be absurd. Take them. Or are you saying you won't accept my friendship this time?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. He sighed before delicately taking them in his hand smiling at their beauty. I nodded smiling happily but then a wave of dizziness had hit me now that my stress was gone. I slowly started to black out and fall to my side facing the stairs. I heard a few of the vampires downstairs gasp but I was caught around the waist by two sets of arms before I could fall. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kain and Ichijo standing on either side of me holding me easily from falling. Kaname looked at me worried before giving me a stern.

"Please don't tell me you still have that awful habit." Kaname more asked then said. I weakly gave a sheepish smirk.

"Sorry. You know when I'm worried about things I get even more forgetful about feeding then normal. So what if I've gone a week without feeding. I've done worse." I said waving my hand absentmindedly but stunning the rest of the night class who didn't know of my bad little habit. I looked at them confused tilting my head to the side.

"I suppose they should know of it as well. They'll have to be your reminder if I want any chance of keeping you alive. You all may find this surprising but Miki-san is very forgetful but only when it comes to feeding on blood. If you notice you haven't seen here drink in a while please try to remind her." Kaname said to me but then faced the little crowd of night class vampires. They looked at me bewildered and I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. Ichijo got on one knee though in front of me.

"Please Miki-san, because you have not consumed blood in so long and it'd be shameful to offer you blood tablets, take my blood until you are full." He offered digging his nails so hard into his skin in broke the surface and blood began to trickle out. Everyone around watched knowing they each would've done the same thing. Kaname just watched amused to see what I did. I looked at him unphased. No real emotion played across my face as I walked over to him. I took his hand away from his neck but instead of going for his neck I pulled his hand up motioning for him to stand. He did but confused. I ripped the end of my shirt off and wiped his slightly bloody fingers off before going to his neck and placing the cloth over it and adding pressure so it would stop quicker. It quickly stopped and almost instantly healed due to vampires ability to heal quickly. Everyone except Kaname just watched stunned as I turned down blood and didn't even seem drawn to it.

"Please don't ever hurt yourself for me." I whispered out looking almost hurt as I handed him the bloody cloth. He looked stunned and unsure how to react. I turned around and looked at Kaname.

"May I please have some blood tablets?" I asked politely and he nodded handing me a tiny little tin container containing the pills. Kaname dismissed everyone to their rooms as we stood there on the balcony looking over the common room. I sighed when they all left and leaned both my elbows on the rail with my head in my hands.

"Still haven't gotten over that whole sympathy thing?" Kaname asked concerned seeing how I had reacted and came over and rubbed my back. I shook my head.

"No that's not it but I really should be getting back to my room. I'm too tired for this. I know you'll take good care of those roses. Those also say 'remember me' so Kaname-kun please remember me even long after I'm gone. Those may live forever but I won't." I said with a drained look in my eyes as the smirk on my lips didn't reach my eyes as I walked passed Kaname heading to my room without evening looking back at his expression.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Having fun with the boys and Aka-kun**

Miki's POV:

I walked to my room slowly with my hands in my pocket and my head tilted back looking up at the ceiling with my eyes closed. I let out a sigh just thinking to myself of how eventful everything had been here. I really was beginning to enjoy this school but sometimes it was just so exhausting. I made it to my room and pulled out my ribbon so the hair from my ponytail came cascading down my shoulders as I walked into the bathroom. I locked the door and took a shower and got cleaned up. After I was done I pulled my hair back but in a low ponytail not really caring how I looked. I changed into some comfy black sweatpants and a turquoise tank top before walking out back into my room. I rubbed my eyes tiredly but then was surprised to see Kain in my doorway with Aidou. I looked at them confused.

"Um hello. What's going on?" I asked a little surprised. They stared at me for a moment dazed before coming back.

"Nothing just came to check on you. Have you drank yet?" Kain asked stern. I shook my head but pointed at the glass of water by my bed. He nodded.

"Oh yeah. Someone wants to talk with you but came with us for protection." Aidou said stepping to the side and showing a sheepish Takuma Ichijo. I looked slightly surprised and perplexed.

"Oh hello Takuma-san. Is something wrong?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He looked a little worried but stepped forward. I noticed something in his hand he was gripping tightly and saw it was the piece of my shirt.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Miki-san with my actions earlier. I thought it'd be best for you to get the best nutrition but from the look on your face you thought differently. I didn't mean to offend you in any way." Takuma said bowing in apology. I sighed and walked over to him. I lightly put a finger under his chin and made him stand upright again. He looked at me confused as I gave him a gentle look.

"You have in no way offended me Takuma-san. In fact you kind of flattered me offering your precious blood to me like that in front of everyone. I was slightly embarrassed actually. I only acted as I did because seeing you so quickly offer something so important to your existence made me worry for you. You really need to value yourself more Takuma-san. God forbid your ever in a life or death situation but if you were I'd want you to able to know that you have to continue to live. Too many people would grieve over that loss and you're too important to many peoples lives to just leave us. I myself would never be able to come back from that." I said smiling and brushing off the imaginary dust on his shirt. He looked at me surprised before breaking into a smile and swooping down and wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried you were mad at me. Haha this is great!" Takuma said happily and so full of joy spinning in circles still holding me. I was surprised at first but then laughed and held on hoping not to fall.

"Takuma-san be gentle with my Miki-chan. She's fragile." Aidou said coming over and taking me from Takuma's arms and holding me bridal style in his arms smirking cuddling his face to mine playfully. I laughed.

"Since when is she yours? She dreams of me so isn't she more of mine? I mean after all she did say my name in her sleep." Kain said throwing me over his shoulder. I gasped and blushed a deep red as I beat on his back trying to get out of his grip.

"That's not fair Kain-senpai. I don't listen to you talk when you sleep and besides it was once. Now let me down." I whined trying to wriggle out of his grip as he gave a deep chuckle and the other two laughed. He let me go and I squeaked waiting to hit the hard ground but only felt softness. I opened my eyes to see he dropped onto my bed and was looking down at me smirking. I growled playfully and lunged up grabbing the front of his shirt and flipping him over me and landing on the bed. I rolled over and pinned his wrist there and smiled victoriously at his shocked and lightly flushed face.

"Haha pinned ya." I said laughing only to squeal when I was caught by the waist and pulled off Kain and thrown over Aidou's shoulder.

"Gotcha Miki-chan." He proclaimed laughing. I groaned trying to get loose. They just laughed watching my failed attempts. I got more frustrated. I slid father back so he was holding the back of my knees to his shoulder. I pushed the back of both of his knees in making him lose balance. I somersaulted through the air thinking I'd gotten away but was now being held bridal style in Takuma's arms.

"And where do you think your going Miki-san?" He asked kindly but also on their side. I gave him a sweet innocent smile.

"Nowhere." I said giggling before I pulled my one leg back and pushed his arm holding under my knees making him let go and me land on my legs. I swooped down and spun with one leg out catching his legs and making me fall on his back and stare at the ceiling dazed. I stood letting out a loud laugh before noticing all of them getting up ready for revenge. I smirked devilishly before making a 'come here' motion with my finger and taking off down the halls forgetting once again that I needed to feed. I weaved through the halls easily as the three male vampire weren't far behind. I giggled as I went. I turned down a familiar hallway hoping for help. As if my prayers were heard I saw Rima Toya, Ruka Souen and Senri Shiki walking down the hall going away from me.

"A little help please." I called in front of me catching their attention. They turned back to see me running at them. They split so Senri and Rima were on one side and Ruka was on the other, making room for me to go by. I smiled as I ran by. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ruka and Senri stick out their foot at the last second, tripping Ichijo and Aidou. I let out a loud laugh but picked up pace when I saw Kain still coming at me full speed with a playful glint in his eyes. It was just me and him now. I turned corners left and right and finally when he seemed to have lost me I turned down one and leaned my back against the wall smirking thinking I could go back to my room and relax in a couple minutes when he was farther away. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh but when my breath bounced off something very close to my face my eyes flashed open to see two dark amber eyes close to mine. My hand were pinned above my head in a flash and I gasped out of surprise.

"I win Miki-chan." Kain's deep voice called calmly but I could hear the hidden amusement in it. He teased me with such an informal and childish sounding name. I narrowed my eyes at him. I brought my leg up and kneed him in the stomach making him fall backwards onto the floor. I was over him once again pinning his wrist beside his head staring down at him victoriously as I straddled his waist.

"No I believe I won this round." I said smirking. He looked at me surprised by my speed. I smiled and let go of his wrist but didn't get up from my spot. Instead I just folded my arms across his chest and laid my head on his chest too. Kain looked at me annoyed. He went to speak but I groaned.

"Don't be so uptight. Your very comfy Aka-kun." I pouted and pronounced each syllable, of his little nickname I made up, very slowly. He looked at me stunned for referring to his first name, Akatsuki, and being so informal with him. I had always used his last name and called him my 'senpai'. I actually only did that with him Hanabusa and Senri. Everyone else I used their first name now and used san, kun or chan with them. So this was pretty surprising to him, being talked to informally now.

"You never did feed did you?" Kain asked recovering from his little daze. I noticed it for the first time and shook my head ashamed. I heard him sigh.

"You have to be starving. If you want you can have some of mine. It's no big deal. Just don't suck me dry." Kain said indifferent just offering it lazily. I sighed and shook my head.

"No thanks. I'll survive but thank you for the offer Aka-kun. Wanna know a secret?" I asked tiredly. I felt him shrug so I continued.

"I've never drank the blood of any living thing." I said indifferent but I felt him tense. I looked up and saw him look at me with wide eyes.

"That can't be possible. How have you-" Kain asked bewildered but I cut him off losing patience.

"survived as a pureblood? I don't know but I've never known the taste of human or animal blood or even vampire blood. It's never appealed to me. Maybe that's because my parents, from the time my brothers and I were born, have always feed us blood tablets in water. I've become immune to the taste of blood tablets and it never really disgusted me. Yamazaki's were never big on the whole bloodlust thing. We were more of just humble scientist. I know the smell of blood but it gives me the same reaction as if I were to smell water. Nothing happens. Blood for you and the others is like a lifeline and your greatest desire and weakness. For me it's simply something I occasionally need to make sure my existence continues as long as I am needed." I said blatantly not showing any real emotion on my face or through my voice. Kain just listened and thought about it contently and occasionally nodding to show he was still listening.

"Have you ever wondered about it? What it would be like to taste blood?" Kain asked curious about it.

"I have contemplated that theory before. I suppose if I were to drink blood my body would become increasingly stronger and it would benefit me in many ways. Though I did realize that it may come with some down sides. For instance if because my body has never experience that kind of nutrition it's thrown into a frenzy and I began to lose control or if my body rejected it I could become very ill and may even cause death. There are many possibilities but I'd like to keep the life I have now as stable as possible without those life threatening risks. Don't get me wrong. I'm all for taking risk but when those risk include me causing the deaths of people close to me I begin to perceive that risk as too much of a danger." I said very seriously. I sighed and looked back at Kain to see him look at me in a new light as he saw the much more serious and scientific side of me. I smirked and giggled before flicking his nose making him not look so serious at me. He scrunched his nose making him look silly and making me laugh more. He looked more and more annoyed but he also had a light blush on his cheek. We were interrupted though by a someone clearing their throat. I looked to the side of us to see an annoyed looking Kaname watching as we blocked the whole hallway since we were laying in the middle.

"Do I even want to know Miki-chan?" Kaname asked putting a hand to his temple. I smiled wide and hopped off Kain and went to his side.

"Oh hello Kaname-kun. I pinned Kain-senpai twice so I won." I said ignoring his question and explained to him cheery. He smirked and we began to walk in the opposite direction of where Kain sat on the floor looking flustered. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him.

"Oh by the way Kain-senpai. That's our little secret." I called and winked at him making him look at me stunned with a small blush. Kaname looked at me weird but I smiled at him.

"By the way have you drank yet?" Kaname asked looking stern. I shook my head no and he quickly grabbed my wrist and took me back towards my room. Little did I know Kain watched after us running a hand through his hair while chuckling to himself and thinking _'Aka-kun huh? What a stupid name but if it's coming from your lips I guess it's okay.'_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Why must you be my 'bad feeling'?**

Miki's POV:

I laid on my bed drowsy, looking at the empty wine glass next to my bed. Kaname must've been pretty concerned. He had made me drink five full glasses full of water mixed with a blood tablet and sat and watched me just to make sure I drank every last drop. When I was done he left and asked me to rest. Right now it was kinda hard. My stomach felt so jiggly being filled with all that liquid. I sighed and rolled over feeling my body relax and take to the fake blood as my strength slowly came back to me along with all my senses heightening again. It may be fake blood but for me it's the only blood I've ever known so my body was in the exact same shape as any other vampire's right now. I eventually closed my eyes seeing it now be six o'clock in the evening. This was gonna throw off my schedule for a day or two but it wouldn't be too drastic. I let out one last sigh as I finally drifted off to sleep wondering what the following days here would bring.

I awoke when I heard my door open. I stayed still but glanced at my clock to see it was now 7 in the morning. I grumbled and rolled over to see Kain and Aidou in my room looking confused. I yawned sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning Kain-senpai and Aidou-senpai. Is there something you wanted? Shouldn't you be heading to bed soon?" I mumbled tiredly but trying to clear my sleepy head to think straight. Hanabusa snickered and came over to my bed and flopped down next to me. Kain went over and leaned next to the window looking out it looking tired.

"We just came to make sure you didn't pass out. We hadn't seen you since this afternoon so when you weren't with the rest of us for the night we were a bit concerned. Looks like we were worried for nothing though. You've been here sleeping the night away. Trying to be human are we?" Hanabusa asked teasingly putting his hand behind his head and looking at the ceiling. I smirked happy to know they had thought of me.

"Silly Aidou-senpai. Why would I try to be something I'm clearly not? It just doesn't make sense. Besides if I were human I'd be a lot more scared of you two barging in my room in the middle of my amazing sleep." I said joking lightly but still very drowsy. I laid back down on my side and snuggled back into my covers, cuddling my face into the pillow. I saw Kain smirked and heard Aidou lightly chuckle.

"You're still tired? Even after sleeping all day? Is sleeping all you ever do anymore?" Aidou asked jokingly poking me in the face. I growled and pretended to try and bite his finger. This made him jolt back but then he begin to laugh at my childishness.

"Not really I'm actually quite an active person Aidou-senpai. It's just, because of forgetting to feed and plus the stress of the whole Kaname situation, I was constantly worn out. Now that I've fed my body wants me to rest so it can quickly absorb all the nutrients from the tablets it needs so it can go back to functioning normally. Also because it was a more stressful situation and so much blood my body is taking longer then usual to take what it needs. No worries though. By tomorrow evening I should be back to the person you knew the first couple days I was here. Don't get me wrong. The person you saw recently is still me just a more drowsy me. That's why I spent less time with you guys and more on sleeping. I wanted to spend the moments when my body was most active with you so when I went back to normal it wasn't like I was introducing you to a new person." I explained indifferently but with my eyes still closed and occasionally yawning. Aidou stopped poking me and tense in surprise at my serious and scientific side. I felt his hand relax as he laid it on my head and patted it. I sighed and started to drift in and out of sleep.

"Thank you Miki-chan. For spending those moments with us. You could've been doing anything else in the world but instead you chose to spend it with us. Walking around or talking about stupid unimportant things. If we'd known we would of spent them much more time doing something interesting. Please accept our apology." Aidou said in such a soft and kind voice it slightly surprised me. Being surprised woke me up enough to mumble back an answer.

"Don't speak like that. You make it sound as if I'm dieing. Besides if I'd of told you this before you would've not acted normally and been all weird trying to do things all the time. I never regret one millisecond of the time I've spent with you two and everyone else. It's been very fun for me. Anyway it's not as if we can't make more memories and moments together as long as you don't mind me tolerating me some more that is." I whispered and mumbled out just speaking straight from the heart being to tired to form more formal sentences. They both gave a light chuckle.

"Don't say stupid things like that. We've never had to tolerate you. You are fun to have around. Now rest so Aidou can have someone to try out his lines on without getting slapped and he can leave me alone for a while." Kain said in a joking tone. I let out a breathy laugh before nodding as I felt Aidou get off my bed and heard them both leave the room. The door hadn't even closed yet and I was already back into my dream world.

I awoke after a couple more hours of pure blissful sleep. I yawned sitting up and looked at the clock to see it was about 5 p.m. The sky was now just turning an orangey color outside my window. I sighed feeling refreshed and no longer tired and got out of bed. I made the bed and then went over and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I chuckle at my messy hair but went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I brushed out my knotted curly hair and brushed my teeth. I took a shower and washed my face. I put on deodorant and dried out my hair. I got out my white ribbon that was identical to my black and tied my hair up in it so I had my usual hair do going on. I didn't ever wear make up so that wasn't needed. I put on my bra and undies and picked out my outfit for the day. I slipped on a white camisole that had a tiny bit of lace at the top and some ripped blue jeans. I put on a blue and white plaid hoodie but left it open to right below my chest that the white tank top was covering. I slipped on my white and black heart flats and put on my blue and white beaded necklace that was doubled up and laid on my chest with matching hanging silver and white earrings. I went back into my room and checked myself in the mirror. When I felt I looked decent I went downstairs and to the common room. Right about now it was 5:30 and all the vampires were just waking up. I plopped down on one of the couches thinking of what to do. When the thought of food quickly entered my head I got up quickly and headed for the kitchen. I got there and started rummaging through the fridge. I found some eggs and bacon and made them and I also made toast with it. I sat down and started eating slowly thinking to myself trying to figure out why I felt so anxious lately. It didn't seem right. I had nothing to worry about in the night dorms so why was my instinct telling me otherwise. I dipped my toast in my egg yolks and pondered the subject. I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone stole one of my bacon strips. I looked up to see Kain looking amused at my surprised expression.

"Oh good morning Kain-senpai. You could've just asked." I said watching the piece of bacon sticking from his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows annoyed.

"I did. I said hello and everything and all you did was stare into space." He grumbled bothered by what would bother me that bad.

"Oh really? I'm sorry. I must've spaced out for a second there." I said before going back to staring at my plate and thinking again.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Kain asked pulling me back again. I sighed and fiddled with the toast.

"I'm not sure. I just got a bad feeling." I said still trying to think of a logical explanation. Kain sat beside me and looked confused.

"A bad feeling? Well you got that look on your face, that you had when I walked in, every time we leave for class so I thought maybe you just didn't like the fan clubs or you didn't want to go to class but maybe it's something else." Kain suggested watching my expression as I took it in.

"When we leave for class?" I asked out loud but more to myself. It was true when I would go outside the gates I felt the worst then. Only time I went out though was for class. When I went to class I'd talk to Yuki and occasionally Zero. The thought of his name made a shiver go up my spine. It was Zero I was anxious about? My eyes widen as a realization came to me. I stood abruptly with a gasp and making my chair fall over. Kain looked at me shocked and concerned but before he could answer I cut him off.

"That's it Kain-senpai! Thank you so much! Here you can have the rest of this if you want. I'll be back later. See ya!" I said happily ecstatic and pushing my plate to him before bolting out of the kitchen and down the hall heading out to the main door. The gates were closed so I ran to over to a tree growing right next to it that was just slightly shorter then the gate. I jump and grabbed the closest branch and swung myself up and over it almost monkey like and then very swiftly and soundlessly I jumped to higher branches landing gracefully. On the tallest branch I made the leap and landed on top of the wall looking over the school. I crouched not wanting to draw attention and listened carefully hoping to here for their voices. Luckily I faintly heard his annoyed sigh. He was west and not far either. I jumped down from the wall which was a good fifteen feet and landed soundlessly on the ground except the light jingle of my necklace. I moved through the trees quickly and staying in the shadows. I finally caught wind of his vampire like scent. He smelled of metal and bullets but also a very small lavender smell hidden in it making it relaxing. I jumped up on a branch a few trees away from him watching him lean on a tree as Yuki chatted with him. She eventually left to patrol leaving him to relax a little. I looked at his frustrated face sadly. Finally when he still hadn't notice me I spoke up.

"Nice evening isn't it Zero-senpai?" I said lazily looking up at the sky and swaying my legs that were over the branch. He whipped around with his gun out pointing it straight at me with his finger on the trigger. He saw me look at him indifferent and released some of his tension but didn't withdraw the gun.

"What are you doing out pureblood?" He asked harshly obviously not in the mood for me and my joking. I looked at the ground and sighed. It really did hurt to have him hate me so much for what that god awful pureblood women did to him and his family. He noticed my personality change and lowered his gun a little. When I looked him in the eye showing him I meant him no harm he looked surprised but his hand back to his side but still held the gun.

"I'm sorry Zero-senpai I don't mean to be a pain tonight. I was just worried. That's all." I said quickly giving a half smirk trying not to look sad. He looked surprised but narrowed his eyes.

"About what?" He asked wondering what my motives were.

"Your condition. I know of what happened to you. What that horrid woman did to you. Don't get angry at anyone. I found out by accident when I was going through some purebloods history. Your story happened to be on her file. My family never really cared for her. Her bloodlust and sadistic attitude never went well with any Yamazaki." I answered simply and scowling thinking of how the scene was described. Zero looked at me shocked and then annoyed that I knew his secret few had found out.  
>"That's none of your business. But out." He growled annoyed and frustrated. He leaned against the tree again but facing me this time. When he didn't say anything else I continued curiously.<p>

"Does it hurt? Being around her blood all day but never being allowed to have it? Does it pain you?" I asked concerned and with a worried look on my face. His eyes grew wide and he stared at me. Then his eyes narrowed in anger.

"So you came because you were worried about Yuki. You wanna make sure I don't kill her. Humph what did Kaname send you to do this? Pathetic." He spat with such venom dripping from his voice. I looked at him insulted but then sighed seeing his way of thinking. I jumped down from the branch but didn't move any closer to him.

"I came on my own accord thank you. I know you won't kill her. You might cross a certain line into dangerous territory but I know you could never kill her. I trust you way too much to believe that. I came here because the past week I've been overwhelmed with many problems and couldn't see how you were doing. I was worried about how you were handling this, if you need anything or maybe just wanted someone to talk to. I can't honestly stand here and say I understand what you're going through but I can at least try to understand." I explained trying to explain that I wanted him to trust me. He looked at me surprised then scoffed.

"I don't need your help. I can do this on my own. Now go back to those other leeches before I lose my temper. Stupid pureblood." He spoke very condescending and his pride clearly controlling his tongue. I sighed and shook my head.

"I see. Well I'm sorry for intruding on your quiet time. I'll be leaving now. Oh and by the way Zero-senpai. This isn't something you can run away from and you'll only be a coward if you take your own life. I know you don't want to hear this from a 'stupid pureblood' but sooner or later you're gonna need help. No human is gonna be able to help you with this problem and none of those so called 'leeches' will get involved with you because you are the one their precious Kaname hates so dearly. Yet you sit here and want to insult me. The one person who will be waiting to come in to help when you need it which I can feel is going to be more often from now on. Please try not to do anything too stupid. Also watch your back. You never know who's lurking in the shadows. Goodnight Zero-senpai. Peace and blessings." I said very respectfully and bowing before turning and disappearing back through the tress leaving him there to his thoughts.

I made it back to the dorms quietly and quickly. When I got there I entered through my second story window. I was surprised to see Kain sitting on my bed looking at me suspicious.

"And where did you run off to so suddenly and then tried to climb through the window to avoid questions?" Kain asked eyeing me up and trying to break me with his intense stare.

"Oh nowhere important just had to take a run. It clears the mind." I said indifferently ignoring the fact of his suspicion. He sighed knowing he lost this round.

"So did you sort out this bad feeling?" He asked bored but slightly curious. I leaned on the windowsill sighing.

"Yeah I figured it out. It's…complicated. I think I can handle it though. Thank you for helping earlier." I thanked him kindly before bowing. He sighed and mumbled a your welcome. I walked to the door and gestured for him to followed. He did and we ended up walking around the halls talking absentmindedly about nothing for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Try To Understand!**

Miki's POV:

The weekend flew by and before I knew it the day was already Monday. It was six o'clock in the evening when we all got to class. Everyone was there of course. I stared out the window watching Zero and Yuki on a rooftop close by. I just stare at them until I started drawing absentmindedly. Takuma nudged me getting my attention. I looked at him and he silently chuckled and pointed at my notebook. I had draw the scene I had been watching out on my notebook in pencil. I looked at it surprised not realizing I had been drawing. He leaned over to my ear.

"That's very good Miki-chan. The way you draw is beautiful." Takuma whispered so only I heard. I looked at him surprised and with a blush before smiling and mouthing a thank you. Classes went by as normal until about 6th period. It was about 11 at night now and the moon shined high in the sky. When we got there people were missing. Five people to be exact. Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain. Their absences worried me. Before class started I looked to Takuma worried. He understood and whispered quietly in my ear.

"They went to talk with Zero. I advised against it but Aidou insisted." He said it so low that even Kaname didn't hear. I looked at him stunned and stood abruptly.

"Teacher please excuse me." I called to the front of the class where the nervous teacher stood before he could even speak I was walking briskly out the door. Once I was in the hall I took off after their scents. I found them in a clearing by the lake. They were talking to Zero and by the way they talked it was like they were trying to put him in his place. Ruka and Aidou especially. The were telling him how they hated his attitude and how they were annoyed with how he treated Kaname. I watched in silence seething in anger. Zero had flipped Kain on his back when he had reached to touch Zero's shoulder and I winced slightly worried. Aidou froze the ground under Zero trying to tell him off but Zero kept his smug attitude. Kain got up saying he was tired of playing the nice guy and my worry for him was replaced with rage as he burned the leaves off a tree behind him trying to be intimidating. I then intervened.

"And what the hell do you all think you're doing?" I growled stepping out of the shadows and going to Zero's side. They all look at me stunned but mostly looked betrayed.

"You really think you're all some kind of badasses coming here to face him five to one. Oh yeah you're real fucking cool." I said angrily losing my temper with them and my voice becoming very hard to maintain.

"Have you seen the way he treats us especially Kaname and you? That's unacceptable. He's even called you an idiot before in front of everyone. He deserves punishment." Kain said trying to prove their point. In a flash I was in front of him my hand gripping his collar. I bared my teeth and snarled in the back of my throat.

"He may act as he wishes! And who the hell gave you permission to decide if he was to receive punishment or not?!" I demanded yelling at him catching him off guard and stare at me wide eyed and speechless. I released him and let out a sigh. I turned and went back to Zero's side.

"You all have made me sick here tonight watching how you've behaved. Leave." I stated plainly not looking at any of them.

"But Miki-" Aidou tried to start but I cut him off.

"Leave!" I yelled more demanded and my eyes flaring red. They all flinched back but turned to head back to class. Before they had left though I looked to Zero's annoyed face.

"I have to go back with them. I'm sorry Zero-senpai. I said I'd protect you but it seems I'm not doing a very good job huh? Please forgive me. Be careful on your patrol tonight. Don't do something you'll regret." I said trying to lighten the mood but only looked at the ground with a very self ashamed look across my eyes. All the vampires had heard me and looked back surprised but were taken off guard even more by the sad look in my eyes. Zero sighed.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Now go." Zero said boredly ruffling my hair turning me around and lightly pushing me towards the others and then turning to leave. I looked after him surprised but then smile lightly touching where he had ruffled. My smile quickly faded as I remember who I was with. I walked in front of them and lead them back to class as they all hung their heads. We got back to the night class halls as the bell rang signaling for everyone to go to 7th period. We all went and took our normal seat as if we had never left. I sat down and put my hand to my head worrying both Kaname and Takuma on either side of me. I sighed just wanting to be left alone. Class seem to drag on and finally when the last bell rang at 1:30 a.m. I stood, grabbed my schoolbag and left down the hallway waiting for no one. I was the first one back to the dorms. Knowing no one would see moved swiftly back to my room and slammed the door. Only a minute later I heard everyone else start to come back to the dorms. I dropped my bag on a chair near the door and went over and sat in the large windowsill. I pulled my knees to my chest and sighed. A half an hour went by and I heard a light knock on the door. I didn't answer but the door slightly opened and Takuma peered in to see me spacing out. He sighed and came over and sat on the opposite side of the on the windowsill and looked out it with me. I saw Kain and Aidou sneaking off again but neither seemed to be up to anything bad with their solemn expressions. I was still annoyed with them though. From my spot I used my mind to pick up two large marble sized rocks and fling them at their heads. They both rubbed the back of their heads looking around for who did it but by the time Kain looked up to my window I was looking at Takuma smiling as he laughed at my little prank. When I looked back they were both gone. I shrugged and looked back at Takuma.

"I heard from Shiki what happened." Takuma announced in a cautious tone as if trying not to upset me. I nodded showing him I heard him.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me? Want any chocolate to go? I got way too many." I asked standing and walking over to my closet and opening it. Boxes of chocolates poured out and came to my knees. They were given to me a couple days before on Valentines day. Takuma raised an eyebrow but laughed and nodded before coming over. We each picked out heart shaped boxes of chocolate and left my room while eating. We roamed the halls and eventually Takuma spoke up.

"So you're really mad at them?" Takuma asked confused on why I had acted the way I did. I sighed and shook me head.

"No just really annoyed with them. Not really Rima-chan and Shiki-senpai though. They were just there to watch but still the fact that they were there irks me a little. I don't want them bothering Zero-senpai." I explained feeling frustrated. I popped another chocolate into my mouth. Takuma furrowed his eyebrows not understanding why this had upset me so much.

"Don't get me wrong Miki-chan. I'm not against what you did or anything but why are you protecting Zero?" He asked almost cautiously as to not upset me. I stopped making him halt as well but with a worried look. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I asked myself that same question a few days ago when I realized I wanted to. I think it's because on a certain level I can understand him. Zero-senpai and I are a lot alike." I said smirking but still looking at the floor. Takuma didn't seem to understand.

"No offense but in what way could you two polar opposites be in any way alike?" Takuma asked astounded and unbelieving to my logic. My smirk fell to a frown and I stared at the open box in my hands.

"In our childhood we are practically the same. We both have experienced the same things growing up. We both had our families torn away from us brutally and so suddenly and then were thrown into a completely new world. I know what that feels like and it's terrifying. (*voice starts chocking*) He's held it in for so long I can't imagine the kind of restraint that requires. That boy is amazing. Not to mention everyday he's around the one thing he's the one thing he wants the most yet he can never touch it for it's heart already belongs to another. He's been put through hell and back and yet somehow finds a way to still be kind in his own way." I chocked out with tears starting to form in my eyes thinking back to the pain I felt and still hold inside me. Takuma looked surprised as I continued but tears soon started to fall on the chocolates.

"That's why I want to protect him. He's already hurting enough. He shouldn't have to do this alone and even if he does if someone is not there to help him and be there for him then he will never fully be able to accept what he is. I don't want to see him get hurt anymore then he's already gonna be." I sobbed out forgetting who I was talking to and where I was. Then anger filled me.

"Then they had to go and pull that idiotic stunt! It just pisses me off so much! They think they know him but they have no idea! Those who have been fed with a silver spoon since birth would never understand what he's had to go through! I can't stand here and say that my life in anyway has been tough but I have had to go through a terrible heartbreak countless times so I know what it feels like! To be stripped of a family, to become something different, to feel all alone, to hate yourself so much you wish that you didn't wake up in the morning! It hurts so bad and I can only sympathize from the pain I've experienced but in reality he's probably hurting ten times more then I am!" I yelled out with tears streaming down my cheeks, falling off my nose and onto the chocolates. I felt bad for poor Takuma who was at my side unsure of what to do. I sighed but the tears just continued to fall.

"I just want them to try and understand that. I felt so betrayed today but at the same time I hate myself for acting so coldly to those who have treated me so kindly. I care for all of you so much my heart hurt when I saw their sad and confused faces. I wish I could explain this to them but my damn pride bites my tongue every time I thought of apologizing when we were on our way back. My tongue even began to bleed because I bit so hard so many times. My chest just won't stop aching." I whimpered and choked out holding a had over my heart trying to make it stop hurting. Takuma put a hand on my head and patted it. The moment was broken when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I looked around to see the five people I was ranting about standing there with gentle looks. I looked at them surprised and understood they had heard the whole thing. Kain stepped forward though. He came to stand in front of me and took one of my chocolates and popped it in his mouth before cupping my face in his hands. I looked at him confused because of the butterflies in my stomach I had never experienced before. It was strange. They increased when his thumbs brushed the tears away on my cheeks.

"Please forgive us. We truly understand now and will try to be more…tolerant of Kiryu-san. Just stop crying. It pains us to see you so hurt." Kain asked with a serious tone but his eyes looked so soft with apology. I looked from him to the others surprised but they nodded in agreement. I smiled happily and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm overjoyed that you have compromised for me. For that I thank you greatly. I really need to stop crying so much. I hate being so sappy." I chuckled out as the tears finally stopped and I stood there looking at them with such admiration. They each were such wonderful people that I was proud to call my friends. That night I slept wonderfully for the first time in a long time.


End file.
